


Discretion is the Better Part of Valour [Fanart for The Shape of Me Will Always be You]

by greendaygirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaygirl/pseuds/greendaygirl
Summary: "I now imagine you walking into the room, pressing a finger against your lips as if to encourage me to keep you to myself."





	Discretion is the Better Part of Valour [Fanart for The Shape of Me Will Always be You]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




End file.
